Metared's Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil
by SA2
Summary: Metared, a new robot Eggman created, has gathered a number of other robots such as Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic, to one meeting where they discuss new plans every week in order to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Meeting 1

This was originally a scene in another story called Sonic Z (Chapter 7), and I decided to make this short story just based around those segments.

* * *

MCoME #1

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Inside a room was a single large rectangular table with four seats on each side and one seat ahead of them. Many torches lit the room and there was a water container in the corner.

A dark red robot that was three times the size of Metal Sonic and looked like him too entered the room, the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over and sat down in the chair at the end of the table and took out a clipboard. "Welcome to the very first annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings…of doom! I am known as Metared, for no reason. I have assembled a number of robotic characters here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and stick his spikes right up his ass! Now for the Robot role call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and shrugged as he said, "Meh."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!" He called out.

"Right here." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held a fist up as he said, "Always a pleasure."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row by Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"Hi there." He said as he waved.

"Now let's get down to business." Metared said, looking up from his clipboard.

"Hold on, what about the last seat?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"It was decided eight robots were enough, that space is reserved for another time. Now to business, who has an idea on how to beat Sonic?"

Metal Sonic spoke up. "We should just stab him, because I like knives. Knives are fun."

"We can't because 4Kids would censor it."

"Then let's stab them first."

"I like where this is going…" Metared said, stroking his chin.

"Stabbing 4Kids isn't easy." Mecha Sonic said.

"But it's possible." Metal Sonic replied.

"Enough!" Metared yelled. "4Kids has nothing to do with defeating Sonic!"

"Well they butcher enough things as it is, anyway." Metal Knuckles replied, resulting in Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic both high fiving him.

ED-MF1999 raised his hand. "Couldn't the last spot be reserved for a Shadow Android or something?"

"Shadow Android's suck." Metared began. "Useless pieces of scrap metal, that's all they are."

"Now there's something we agree on." Metal Sonic nodded.

"I agree." Metal Knuckles said, raising his fist.

*Beep beep, beep* Egg Pawn said.

"Is there a translator in the house?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"He said we could create poisonous rings and place them in areas populated with them." ED-MF1999 replied.

"Will he die a slow painful death?" Metal Sonic asked.

*Beep beep, beep, beep beep beep, be-be-bee-beep, beep* Egg Pawn replied.

Everyone stared at ED-MF1999 who turned to Egg Pawn then faced the others. "He said yes."

Eggrobo shot his pistol into the air, followed by Metared asking Tails Doll what he thought of the plan.

His reply was, "**The sad excuse of an anthropomorphic hedgehog shall have his vision blurred, shed out in hives, and experience numbing pain!**"

"See people? He's got the right idea." Metared nodded.

"I have an idea, guys." Metal Knuckles said, raising his fist.

"Speak up, man." Mecha Sonic replied.

"Let's chuck a boulder at him."

Metal Sonic leaned forward. "Of course! It's so simple that it's the best idea yet!"

Mecha Sonic crossed his arms before saying, "If he's being sarcastic, I agree."

*Beep beep beep* Egg Pawn added.

"He says your plan is stupid." ED-MF1999 pointed out.

"At least I'm worth more than you." Metal Knuckles replied.

*Beep, beep beep beep beep*

ED-MF1999 sighed. "He says at least he wasn't filler."

"Oh, is that how it is, huh?" Metal Knuckles cracked his knuckles, and then sat back. "Screw it, I got nothing."

ED-MF1999 raised his hand. "Um, can I share my idea?"

"No." Metared replied without hesitation. "You sit there and be the translator."

"Aww man…" ED-MF1999 sighed.

"**Innocent children shall be crucified in my honour for the purposes of becoming sausages.**" Tails Doll randomly said.

"Save some sausages for me, Dolly, I love sausages." Metal Knuckles replied.

"**Refer to me as Dolly again and you'll suffer an eternity of cliché soap operas!**"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Metal Knuckles said as he moved back a bit.

Metal Sonic raised a finger. "I'd just like to remind everyone that I hate you all."

"We know." Metared and Mecha Sonic responded in unison.

Eggrobo fired his pistol into the air as ED-MF1999 began talking. "So Metared, how did you come to be?"

"Well since you asked, I'll tell you. Eggman created me for the sole purpose of running this organization here, along with Metal and Mecha…but I'm the real boss."

"You were created only to run this dump? That's pretty damn lame." Metal Sonic replied.

"I agree." Metal Knuckles said, raising a fist.

Metared turned to Metal Sonic and said, "It's better than being created to beat someone and failing miserably several times, at least I'm doing my job."

"My job is a lot harder, and we're even discussing it now. I'm not inferior to Sonic."

"You're not very reliable either." Mecha Sonic said.

"Don't get me started, Mecha." Metal Sonic said as he pointed at him.

"I'm ready any time."

"**Shut the hell up! Your robotic remains are reserved for my summoning ceremony.**" Tails Doll said.

*Beep beep beep beep*

"**I shall be summoning the unspeakable Angel of Death!**"

"I heard she was pretty hot, in a literal sense." Mecha Sonic responded.

"Hold everything!" Metared said with his hand raised. "Tails Doll can understand Egg Pawn #37?"

*Beep* Egg Pawn nodded.

"Well excuse me for not understanding your *Beep*ing language." Metared said before picking up his clipboard.

ED-MF1999 raised his hand, which Metared ignored until the robot began waving. "Oh fine, go on, we'll hear your idea."

"Well, I suggest we should place a load of super glue on a race course and have Metal Sonic lead him down the path then get out of the way before the glue. When Sonic gets stuck in the glue, we can run him over with a truck."

"Your idea is horrible, please stop talking."

"Aww man…" ED-MF1999 said as he hung his head in shame.

"Though I will give you credit for the truck part, I love that idea."

"Hooray!" The robot rejoiced.

Metared picked up the clipboard again. "Now, we have three main plans. The first is simply stabbing Sonic, the second is placing poisonous rings around which will slowly kill him, and the third is simply throwing a boulder on him. Now which shall it be? Raise you hand for Metal's idea."

Metal, Mecha and Eggrobo raised their hands.

"Hands up for the poisonous rings idea."

Egg Pawn #37, ED-MF1999 and Tails Doll raised their hands.

"Hands up for the boulder idea."

The only one who raised his hand was Metal Knuckles.

Metared looked up. "Since I have the deciding vote, I say we go with the knife idea."

Metal and Mecha replied with an unenthusiastic "Yay." While Eggrobo shot Egg Pawn #37 in the face and knocked him to the ground before laughing.

"That was a little harsh." ED-MF1999 responded.

"Who cares?" Metal Sonic replied. "That was the best part of this stupid meeting, and that's an insult."

Tails Doll pointed at Metared and said, "**My devilish spawn from hell shall rip you apart and use your body parts as instruments!**"

"They can try, Tails Doll, they can try. Our meeting is now adjured." Metared got up and left the room, followed by the others leaving seconds later.


	2. Meeting 2

I'll be having a special guest in these segments regularly, because I can, it adds slightly more variety, and because I mentioned I would.

* * *

MCoME #2

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Inside the meeting room, everyone except Metared had already gathered there. Metal Knuckles was having a conversation with ED-MF1999 as they waited for Metared to arrive. "So ED-MF1999, did you see the Godzilla marathon on the Sci-Fi channel last night?"

"Yeah, I thought it was great, I always liked the Mothra one."

"That one was okay, I guess. The one with King Kong in it was hilariously awesome."

Mecha Sonic interrupted them. "Wait; there was a marathon last night? And no-one told me? There better be a good explanation before I start kicking ass."

"If any ass gets kicked, it'll be yours, Mecha." Metal Sonic retorted.

"But I sent you a text message, Mecha." ED-MF1999 said.

"I don't check my phone often. Oh whatever, I'll go cause destruction later, once that guy hurries up and this is over."

Just then, Metared entered the room with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!"

"Well, speak of the devil."

"**The devil shall cower in fear of my scarring methods and terrifying presence!**" Tails Doll responded.

Metared walked over and sat in the chair at the end of the table and took out a clipboard. "Terribly sorry, gentlemen, I was injured from some important business, as you should know."

"We know." Everyone else replied in unison.

*Beep* Egg Pawn #37 said with a nod.

Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the second annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings…of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and pound him into the ground! Now for the robot role call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "Also known as the _real_ Sonic."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!" He called out.

"Here again." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist up as he said, "I'm ready to get started!"

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"Hey everyone." He said as he waved.

"And the one time special guest, Shadow Android #72!"

The Shadow Android, who sat in the last seat by ED-MF1999, saluted Metared.

"Wait a minute!" Metal Sonic interrupted. "When did he appear? He wasn't here just a minute ago..."

"And I thought you hated Shadow Androids?" Mecha added.

"This one's different." Metared replied.

"How so?"

"He uses leet speak."

"Leet speak?"

"You're such a noob, Mecha." Shadow Android said.

"I don't even know what that means, and you should shut your mouth."

"Lurk more, man, lurk more."

"Enough!" Metared yelled with his hand out. "We shall now officially begin the meeting. Now, who has a new plan to stop Sonic?"

Eggrobo raised his gun into the air.

Metared looked confused for a few seconds before saying, "I'm going to assume you have an idea."

Eggrobo fired three shots into the air before laughing maniacally. Metared waited a few seconds before kindly asking, "Could someone make sense of that please?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Metal began. "He's suggesting we shoot him."

"Well I'm sorry for assuming he'd be thinking logically, I thought it was a generic language thing like Egg Pawn right over there."

*Beep beep, beep, beep beep beep* Egg Pawn replied.

"He says it's his native language." ED-MF1999 translated.

Metared sighed. "Honestly, Egg Pawn, would it kill ya to learn a specific language which isn't outdated?"

*Beep beep* Egg Pawn replied as he flipped him off.

"I'll remember that Egg Pawn." Metared said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Heh heh, Egg Pawn." Shadow Android chuckled. "That's a majorly awesome name, man."

*Beep* Egg Pawn gave him a thumbs up.

"**Foolish buckets of bolts! Let's get back to the intellectual discussion on the anthropomorphic hedgehog's future demise!**" Tails Doll said.

"Thank you, Tails Doll." Metared said with a brief nod. "If it wasn't for your occasional death threats towards me, I'd be quite fond of your presence."

"**Your very presence feels like a knife jabbed into my metallic spleen and twisted 360 degrees!**"

"Yes, now that you've made your point, let's get back to the main task. Mecha, do you happen to have a plan? Since you haven't said much I thought I'd ask you."

"Yes, Metared, yes I do." Mecha said with a nod. "I say we place those really long and pointy spikes in TV boxes so when Sonic breaks them open, he'll be hit by spikes instead, then he'll lose his rings in the process."

"Hmm...I like it." Metared replied. Everyone else nodded and conversed a little.

Shadow Android then interrupted them. "Nah man, that plan was the suxxorz."

"The what?" A confused Mecha Sonic asked.

"The suxxorz."

After a few seconds, Mecha turned to Metared. "Oh, I get it; you invited this one because he's an idiot."

"That would actually make sense." Metal Sonic added.

"I agree." Metal Knuckles said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Metared responded.

"An idiot?!" The Shadow Android said in shock. "Nah, that's fail right there. Major fail."

"You fail for using that crap." Mecha replied. "I swear, your loud mouthed nonsense is gonna force me to hurt you."

"I'm game for that!" Metal Knuckles said, raising his fist into the air while Eggrobo fired his pistol in midair.

"Can't we all just get along for now?" ED-MF1999 asked.

"No." The others replied without hesitation.

"Aww man..." He said with a sigh.

Metal Knuckles raised his fist.

"Yes?" Metared asked.

"I have an idea."

"Go on then, Knucklehead."

"Please don't call me that. Anyway, I suggest we take a boulder and-"

Metared quickly interrupted him. "No, your idea is now worthless."

Metal Knuckles growled at him while Metal Sonic turned to Metal Knuckles and asked, "What's your problem with boulders?"

"I just like hurting people with boulders, is that so wrong?"

Metal Sonic shrugged. "If it involves hurting people then it's fine with me."

"Hurting people with boulders is total win." Shadow Android said. "You pwn, man, you pwn good."

"Uh...thanks?" Metal Knuckles said, seeming a little confused.

"**The vast majority of noobs and idiotic leet speakers shall be beaten to death in my honour and grinded into sausages for my pleasure!**"

"Totally man." Shadow Android nodded. "You're uber-pwnage man, you're just awesome. The deep scarring voice, the good range of vocabulary in your tone, the ironic look of your design, it's all win. Unlike Mecha over there, he's teh suxxorz."

"That's it!" Mecha sprung up, turned to Shadow Android #72 and pointed at him. "I didn't wanna have to kick your ass, but you're pushed me to do it. Let's go. Outside. **Now.**"

Shadow Android shook his head and laughed. "No way, you're not even in my league, man. I'm an elite, and you're a total noob."

"You're going to regret those words."

Metared slammed his fist on the table. "Now is not the time for fights!"

"We've already got three ideas down." Metal Sonic reminded him.

Metared looked at the clipboard. "We have?" He put it down a second later. "Very well then, feel free to punch the crap out of each other."

The Shadow Android leapt at Mecha Sonic, who stood with his arms crossed. "I'm gonna own you in three seconds." The Shadow Android said, leaping into the air.

On the way down, Mecha uncrossed his hands and grabbed the android's foot; smashed him into the ground half a dozen times before spinning twice and throwing him threw a wall, sending him flying far over the horizon. Mecha dusted himself off before taking his seat again.

Metal Sonic smiled. "I'm actually happy you won that. Metared, the next time you invite a Shadow Android; invite one who's not an idiot."

"But inviting smart ones wouldn't be as fun." Metared replied.

"Um, I have an idea." ED-MF1999 said, raising his hand.

Metared sighed. "Go on..."

"Well, we should just set up a chilli dog stand in the city, and when Sonic eventually comes, instead of putting chilli sauce on his hot dog, we'll put a poisonous chemical on it, but make it red with food colouring."

"Your idea is stupid, stop talking."

"Aww man..." ED-MF1999 said as he hung his head in shame.

"I liked the poisonous chemical aspect though."

"Thanks."

Metared picked up his clipboard. "Now, let's choose one of the three ideas. Hands up for Eggrobo's idea."

Eggrobo was the only one who raised his hand.

"Well that was unexpected. Now, those for Mecha's idea, raise your hand."

Mecha, Metal, Tails Doll, Egg Pawn #37 and ED-MF1999 raised their hands.

"And there's no need for Knuckles' idea since only he'll raise his hand."

Metal Knuckles muttered a few words under his breath. Metared then cleared his throat. "So it's unanimous, we shall go with Mecha Sonic's idea."

Tails Doll turned to Metared and said, "**You're slowly on the way to gaining my trust, Metallic parasite. You shall be rewarded with positive treatment, courtesy of my devilish spawn when you reach the deepest pits of robot hell!**"

"I would say thanks if I didn't dislike you for your alliances. Now, this meeting is adjourned." Metared got up and left the room, followed by the others seconds later.


	3. Meeting 3

I'm not sure how many of these segments I'll be doing at this particular time.

* * *

MCoME #3

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location...

Inside the meeting room, everyone except Metared had already gathered there yet again. The entire room was in silence until ED-MF1999 said, "So, I watched the Matrix last night..."

The response was generally positive, and then Metal Sonic said, "It would have been better if Keanu Reeves wasn't the main character."

Mecha Sonic nodded. "The first one was great, the other two? Not so much."

"I agree." Metal Knuckles replied, raising his fist.

*Beep beep, beep, beep* Egg Pawn added.

"He said that he couldn't fully understand the meaning behind the whole trilogy." ED-MF1999 translated.

"Not many people can." Mecha replied.

"**Foolish robots! Your minds are too impure to fully understand the vast intellectual meaning behind the trilogy!**"

"Yeah right, I bet you don't get it either." Metal Sonic responded.

"**Well I understand it more than you, so there.**"

"Like I care." Metal replied, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Metared entered the room with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!...and co." He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Excuse my lateness; I was discussing my lunch reservations with the boss of the Shadow Android organisation."

ED-MF1999 raised his hand. "Uhh, wasn't it mentioned at least twice that you hate Shadow Androids?"

"I mainly said that to boost my ego. This guy is great though, he seems like a pretty cool guy, eh runs the organisation with an iron fist and really doesn't afraid of anything."

"Could we start please?" Mecha asked.

"Of course." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the third annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and make his existence a living hell! Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "This had better cheer me up..."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"Here once more." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he yelled, "Woo, boulders!"

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"Greetings, friends." He said as he waved.

"Oh, and that...feminine purple Metal Sonic robot there." He said, gesturing towards her while she nodded.

"That's the guest?" Metal inquired. "What a waste of scrap metal..."

"Shut your trap, inferior model." She replied.

"Inferior model? I'm one of the best of my kind, you're just fodder."

"Well you're just useless. A robot which can't fulfil its only purpose in life has no meaning for its existence."

"Heh, I'd like you right now if I didn't hate you."

Metared slammed his hand on the table. "Enough! You guys can get a room after the meeting." The two robots glared at him. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Just call me Vixus; anyone who calls me Vixy will get their head punched off."

"Well, let me introduce you to the people around you. I'm Metared; I have a huge ego and am in charge of these weekly discussions. Metal Sonic here in a psychotic sadist who hates just about everyone. Mecha Sonic is...uhh..."

"A pretty cool guy." Mecha interrupted.

"Fine, whatever. Tails Doll seems to be a demonic spirit manifesting in a sort of robotic doll resembling Miles "Tails" Prower. Metal Knuckles is someone who seems to agree a lot and likes killing things with boulders."

"I agree." Metal Knuckles replied, raising a fist.

"Yeah...anyway, Eggrobo is a robot version of Eggman who can't talk, but he can laugh and fire his pistol, and that's about it. Egg Pawn speaks in an outdated language which only Tails Doll and ED-MF1999 seem to understand. And ED-MF1999 is the designated butt monkey."

"Hey!" He responded. "I'm not a bu-"

"Shut up, butt monkey."

"Yes sir." He said, lowering his head.

"Now let's finally began, who has a plan?" Metared asked, looking around.

Metal Knuckles raised his hand.

"Does it involve boulders?" Metal Knuckles slowly lowered his hand. "Anyone else have a plan, how about you, Vixus?"

"Not at this particular moment, ask me again later."

"Fine, ED-MF1999, give me something."

ED-MF1999 was startled by his comment. "M-me? But you usually hate all my ideas!"

"Well you normally always have one every meeting."

"We've only had two." Metal Sonic replied.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"You didn't have to ask."

Metared turned to ED-MF1999. "Go on then..."

"Well, we should give Sonic a chilli dog..."

"Yes..."

"Then convince him that we've gone to the good side..."

"Yes..." Metared nodded, listening intensively.

"Then we follow him and wait until he falls asleep sometime at night..."

"**Yes**..."

"Then we beat him with sticks!"

"...Hmm..."

"So...?"

"It was...decent...good job."

"Hooray!" He rejoiced.

Vixus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought your plan was quite inventive."

"Why thank you!"

"So, any ideas anyone?" Metared looked around. "Come one, let's keep it rolling!"

Metal Sonic sighed as he raised his hand. "Let's create a base, the majority of it being sewer water, and invite Sonic to try and take it down. He'll run in, quickly fall into a large 20 foot pool of sewer water, and drown in no time. Done and dusted."

"Hmm...I like it." Metared said as he stroked his chin.

"Very intriguing idea, Metty." Vixus said.

"My name is Metal. Metal Sonic. Not Metty."

"Shut up, Metty." Metared silenced him. "We need one more, and then I can get the hell out of here and go get lunch."

"**Lunch is for the weak!**" Tails Doll replied.

"No, Tails Doll, it's for the hungry."

"**And the weak!**"

"Why should I care of your opinion? You just go around preaching your grinding of human flesh to make generic sausages."

"**Do not speak ill of the sacred food, inferior one!**"

Vixus raised her hand. "If you two are finished, I've thought of an idea."

"Finally!" Metared said with a sigh of relief. "Let's hear it."

"Well, I think Metal Sonic over there should challenge Sonic to a race, since Sonic never backs down to a race. Around an intersection of the chosen area, place traps around the area and then place a chilli dog stand ahead which sells bombs in the shape of chilli dogs with a set timer on it which would go off if Sonic crosses the finish line. If that fails, place super glue on the finish line, knock him out and take him to a torture chamber where you can break his legs, push needles through his skin and electrocute him regularly."

The response from her idea was overly positive, and then Metared said, "Excellent idea, and I really mean that."

Metal Sonic nodded. "I hate to admit it, but it was a little amusing."

"Thank you, Metty."

"You're welcome, Vixy."

"You piece of trash."

"Useless scrap."

"Inferior metal copy."

"Generic fodder."

"Idiot!"

"Bi-"

"**Shut the hell up, you moronic sadists! I've heard better insults from my toilet!**" Tails Doll said as the red dot on his head glowed.

"But you don't own a toilet." Metal Knuckles responded.

"**If I did it would have better insults, **_**or else**_**.**"

Eggrobo raised his pistol into the air and fired before laughing. Vixus turned to Metared and said, "What's with him?"

"Oh, he always does that, it's a weird habit, we just tend to ignore it."

*Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep, beep beep*

"Egg Pawn said he knows this great psychiatrist which he used to see a few months ago, the guy was amazing at his job." ED-MF1999 translated.

"Well, ask him then." Metared replied.

ED-MF1999 turned to Eggrobo and said, "Hey Eggrobo, Egg Pawn says he knows this great psychiatrist, he wants to know if he should set up an appointment."

Eggrobo quickly turned to Egg Pawn #37 and shot him, as Egg Pawn fell to the ground he laughed.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

Metal Knuckles then randomly said, "Hey, I was thinking, wouldn't a female Metal Sonic look really hot? As in, fully female?"

"What on earth are you on about?" Vixus asked.

"_You know_…"

"No." Metal Sonic shook his head. "Just no."

Mecha Sonic crossed his arms. "I'd laugh if I saw a Metal Sonic with certain other features. Or remodel Metal Sonic himself to be like that."

"**Remodelling the robot to a different gender would be an appropriate punishment.**" Tails Doll added.

Vixus put her palm to her forehead. "You guys are nuts…"

Metared held out his hand to silence them. "Enough! We don't have enough time to be discussing how hot Metal Sonic may look with female attributes!"

"I do." Metal Knuckles replied.

"Shut up. I really need to get going so we'll end this with the vote as usual. All those in favour for ED-MF1999's idea, raise your hand."

ED-MF1999 was the only one to raise his hand. He looked around the room and then sighed.

"Those for Metal Sonic's idea, ra-"

Metal Sonic quickly interrupted him. "You know what; I'll let her have this one."

"R-Really?" Vixus asked, seeming confused.

"Yeah, you put more thought into your idea, even if it wasn't much, and I appreciate that…but I still hate you."

"I see…you're not so bad for a metal copy…wanna get lunch?"

"Sure, but I'm picking the place, Vixy."

"Whatever, just lead the way, rustbucket."

The two of them got up and flew out of the room as they continued to insult each other. After a few moments, everyone focused their attention on Metared again a few seconds before he spoke. "So, Vixus' idea it is. This meeting is adjourned." Metared quickly left followed by the others leaving seconds later.


	4. Meeting 4

No comment here, folks. And MM, if I did make that topic, where would I put it?

* * *

MCoME #4

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location...

Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles were walking down a dark corridor on their way to the meeting room as Mecha Sonic talked about his weekend. "So me and this white robot chick, with attributes that could blow out your eye sockets, saw this movie, right? It was Chao in Space 3, and it was awesome, they really stepped up on the violence, and she was a masochist so I was able to punch her several times, while she punched me. There were many lulz to be had."

"Your weekends are weird." Metal Sonic replied.

"**Foolish peons! Why bother with the atrocious version presented in the filthy cinema, I on the other hand have the far superior Special Edition DVD version.**" Tails Doll commented.

"How much was it?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"**More than your worth.**"

"You've become quite harsh lately..."

The four of them entered the room to find Metared, Egg Pawn #37 and Eggrobo waiting there for them, Metared spun round and said, "Gentlemen!" The four of them sat down in their assigned seats as Mecha Sonic said, "Well you're early today."

"Yes." Metared nodded. "And I have the Special Edition copy of Chao in Space 3."

"**You da parasite!**" Tails Doll said, high fiving him.

"Thank you, crazy demon doll." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the fourth annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and have our way with him!"

Egg Pawn raised his hand.

"Yes, I mean _that_."

Eggrobo laughed maniacally at the thought.

"Now, for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "No comment..."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"Totally here." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he yelled, "I answer with my fists!"

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

There was silence for a few moments before Metared said it again. When he didn't answer, he looked up to see his chair was empty. "Hey, where's ED-MF1999?"

*Beep beep, beep beep beep*

"**The inferior model says that the foolish one has a date.**" Tails Doll translated.

"What?!" Metared said in shock. "Now who am I going to boss around?"

"I'm just surprised he could get one." Metal Sonic replied.

Metared turned to Egg Pawn. "Hey, Egg Pawn, mind if I boss you around?"

Egg Pawn gave him the finger.

"I'll remember that, anyway, I should introduce our guest before I forget. The guest is Omochao."

Omochao shrugged and appeared to form a frown on his face.

"I'm sure a few people have been looking forward to this one..." Metared said to himself. "Now let's get started, give me your plans!"

"Hold on!" Eggrobo held his hand out. "What happened to all the previous plans?"

"You can talk?"

"Answer the question." He said, pointing his gun at him.

"Fine, Metal's plan to stab him was foiled by 4Kids. Mecha's plan to put spikes in TV boxes was foiled because Tails warned Sonic of the strange boxes. Vixus' plan with the bombs and such was foiled because Sonic was apparently full at the time...oh yeah, and he won the race too."

Eggrobo shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why I continue to come here..."

"Neither do we, Eggrobo, neither do we..."

Metal Knuckles looked over at Omochao. "Hey, so what's eating you?"

"I visited some forums a while ago..." He replied as he hung his head.

"So? What about it?"

"I saw what people had to say about me, it was cruel to say the least." Omochao then raised his head. "They see me as a nuisance! More trouble than good! In the same category as Navi from The Legend of Zelda series in terms of annoyance! Why do people think that? Why don't people like me?"

"Because you show up in too many places?" Mecha replied.

"Because your voice is so annoying?" Metal said.

"Because a majority of your dialogue is quite obvious?" Metared added.

Omochao sighed. "Maybe those are true, but I just want some people to like me..."

"Well it's okay." Metal Knuckles reassured him. "We all like you!"

"No we don't." Metal, Mecha and Metared replied in unison.

"**I like him as much as I like sexually transmitted diseases.**" Tails Doll added.

Omochao slammed his hand on the desk, which surprised everyone else in the room. "Oh yeah?! Well you all can press the B button to bite me!"

"Well someone's in a bad mood today..." Metal Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"Omochao, could you try to settle down for now?" Metared asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, Metarad." He said in a patronizing tone. The other chuckled at this for a few moments while Metared glared at Omochao. "What?! Metarad? It's Metared; don't replace the 'e', you annoying excuse for a chao robot!"

"Press the A button to find out if I give a damn! I don't care what your actual name is; it's dirt for all I care."

"What the hell is up with you? I don't remember having a go at you, I could if I wanted too but I thought it would have been going too far. So you insult the guy that invited you here, for no reason, I'm disappointed in you, Omochao." Metared shook his head and turned away from him, causing Omochao to lower his head again.

"You're right, I'm sorry for going overboard. Press and hold the A button to forgive me..."

"It's alright, Homochao."

As Omochao gasped, the others chuckled at Metared's comment for another few moments, followed by Omochao saying, "You guys are so childish..."

"And you're annoying." Metal Sonic replied. "So it's even."

Metal Knuckles chuckled quietly. "Metarad..." He was then backhanded by a long hand on a stick. "Ow!"

Metared glared at him. "Anyone who uses that name from this point on will be backhanded!"

"But I jus-" Metared backhanded him again. "Ow!"

Tails Doll raised his hand. "**Pardon my unannounced comments, but would it kill your giant ego to proceed with the discussion at hand?**" Tails Doll asked, very slowly turning his head to Metared as he spoke.

Metared put his hand to his forehead. "My gosh! I almost completely forget, due to Omochao over there..."

"Sorry..." Omochao replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Today's meeting really hasn't gone anywhere at the moment..."

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* Egg Pawn nodded.

"**That one says that ED-MF1999's absence may have some effect on the distractions witnessed here today.**"

Metared nodded. "He may be onto something..."

"Come on, Metarad." Metal Sonic interrupted. "Do your job."

Metared backhanded him with a cry of, "Backhanded!" as he did so.

"Why you..."

"I won't tolerate ignorance!"

"I'll crush you outside."

"We shall see." Metared replied as the two stared at each other.

"**Let's see you touch me with your filthy hand, unclean one!**" Tails Doll pointed at him.

"Don't encourage him, Tails Doll." Mecha Sonic replied.

Metared backhanded him. "He doesn't need to hear your pointless words."

"You're truly asking for it now, Metarad." As Metared swung again, Mecha Sonic ducked.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Metal Knuckles raised his fist. "Metared, I t-" Metared quickly backhanded him. "Ow! I didn't even make fun of your name!"

"Sorry, natural reflex..."

"Anyway, I think Omochao has a plan, right?" He said, turning to him.

"Well, I guess so." Omochao shrugged.

"Let's hear it then." Metared said.

"I shall give Sonic directions to a certain room in some abandoned ruins which can only be entered from one direction. You'll place tape recorders of Navi's voice in the walls around the room, and then we'll seal the entrance up and let the madness begin!"

Metared stroked his chin. "I like it, it's unusually evil."

"Same here." Mecha Sonic added.

"I agree." Metal Knuckles said, raising his fist.

"You're pretty evil for a helper robot." Eggrobo said.

"**Omochao, you have proven your worth with your torturous idea, become a pawn of mine and we shall put your ideas to good use!**" Tails Doll said.

"Hey!" Metared slammed his hand on the table. "There shall be no alliances here, especially with Tails Doll; he's the last guy you wanna get involved with."

"I see..." Omochao said.

*****Beep beep beep?*

"There shall be no more ideas, Egg Pawn." Metared replied. "We've wasted enough time."

*Beep...*

"Yes, whatever you just said...now, we'll go with Omochao's plan."

"Which will fail." Eggrobo retorted.

"This meeting is adjourned." As Metared got up, Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic nodded at each other, then quickly got up and tackled Metared before they began punching him. Metal Knuckles quickly joined in, and then Egg Pawn looked around before joining them, followed by Eggrobo joining seconds later. Omochao watched for a few moments before leaving the room and walking past ED-MF1999 who entered.

"Hey guys, I just thought I'd drop by." ED-MF1999 said as he walked in. The others stopped, spun round and began beating him up.


	5. Meeting 5

I decided I'll go up to chapter 10 with these segment things, because I'll run out of ideas eventually.

* * *

MCoME #5

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Inside the meeting room, everyone had already gathered there and sat in their assigned seats. Metared entered the room, with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Hello people, I see you're all on time."

"You're the one who's usually late." Mecha Sonic replied.

"Well I host these things, so I have an excuse." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the fifth annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and attack him with dozens of rimshots! Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "Today seems awfully strange…"

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"I'm always here." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he yelled, "I would normally mention boulders here, but I'm not feeling it today."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"I have a feeling it'll be a great day today." He said with a nod.

"So Metared, who's the guest?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"Today's meeting will be quite an amusing one in my opinion. Mainly because this guest influences a lot of things."

"What does that mean?" ED-MF1999 asked.

"Yeah, spit it out, Metared." Metal Sonic said.

"Today's guest is 4Kids." He said, raising his head while the others gasped. "And since I invited them, there had to be a few changes to this meeting."

*Beep beep beep beep, beep*

"What kind of changes, he asked." ED-MF1999 translated.

Metared took out a piece of paper. "Listen up and listen well. First of all, Tails Doll isn't allowed to speak because he'd scare little kids."

"That makes no sense." Metal Sonic said.

"Poor Tails Doll." Mecha Sonic shook his head. "Yet I can't help but laugh on the inside."

"It's about time someone shut him up." Metal Knuckles added.

"I think he may take that comment personally." ED-MF1999 replied.

Metared continued reading from the list. "We shall now have horrible voice acting."

"Too late for Metal Knuckles." Metal Sonic replied.

"Hey!" Metal Knuckles responded.

Metared read on. "Most writing will be removed for some unexplained reason."

ED-MF1999 raised his hand. "I don't get it."

"Exactly." Metared nodded. "Next, most violence shall be removed."

"There's not much violence to begin with." Mecha Sonic replied. "Besides that one guy…speaking of which, you should invite a Shadow Android I can actually get along with."

"I'll consider it. And last but not least, there shall be no bad language."

"No bad language?" Eggrobo asked. "What the _chicken_ does that mean?...Wait, what the _chicken_?"

"It means that. As I said, this will be amusing, though it would be more amusing if Tails Doll could talk."

"He'd probably just say something about sausages right now." Metal Knuckles replied.

Metared slammed his hand on the desk. "Now, let's get some ideas, _homies_!"

"What were you really saying?" ED-MF1999 asked.

"You'll never know, now seriously, let's get more than one idea this time, unlike the last meeting where we didn't get much at all."

Egg Pawn raised his hand. *Beep beep beep, ??? beep beep*

"He says we should _destroy_ the _loving_ hedgehog by overloading the world with unnecessary gimmicks."

"Nice." Metared replied. "Heh, gimmicks, seems like what we're doing right now…"

Metal Knuckles raised his fist. "I agree. We should make the most out of this one time gimmick by wasting half the meeting to yell out random words and watch 4Kids change them to something appropriate."

"I agree." Eggrobo said.

"Me too." Mecha Sonic said.

"Same here." Metal Sonic added.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." ED-MF1999 said.

"Shut up and agree, ED-MF1999." Metared replied.

"Yes sir…"

Metal Knuckles took a deep breath. "_Durwood_."

Metal Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea what you must have said to get Durwood but…_Bebop_."

Mecha Sonic crossed his arms. "If you're referring to Cowboy Bebop, then I have slightly more respect for you. Anyway, _Cake_."

"I see you've experienced this before." Metared said, stroking his chin. "_Fridge_."

"Something tells me that the Simpsons have done it…" Eggrobo replied.

"Maybe so. Now enough messing around, let's continue."

Metal Knuckles pretended to sniff for a moment before saying, "I smell _chicken_." Metared backhanded him with the hand on a pole from the last meeting. "Ow!"

"I said enough! Let's more on to business. Serious Business!"

"I personally miss Tails Doll's foolish attempts to make us look inferior." Metal Knuckles said.

"Same here, ironically." Metal Sonic replied.

"Making fun of Tails Doll may come back to haunt you." ED-MF1999 pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Metal Knuckles brushed off his comment.

"Just be careful if he tries that sunshine thing…"

Eggrobo fired his pistol in midair. "I have an idea."

Metared let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, a little cooperation. Let's hear it."

"Why don't we just look up hedgehogs on Wikipedia, you never know, we may get a few interesting bits of information needed to take Sonic down."

"Uhh, I'll think about it…you've already visited the hedgehog page, haven't you?"

"Well I did have a bit of free time earlier today…"

"So, now we need one more idea, then we can get the _chicken_ out of here."

Metal Knuckles chuckled. "Heh heh, chicken."

"Yes." Metared rolled his eyes. "Anyone, we need one more idea, just one _loving _idea."

"I've got one." Mecha said. "We leave this meeting, we get some chicken, we _hug_ some chicks, we go round my place, we watch some DVD's, and then we play games all night."

"How does that help to defeat Sonic?"

"It doesn't, but we still get some enjoyment out of it, and most of our ideas now are _cheese_ anyway."

"Well, I guess you have a point. Let's end this right here and now before 4Kids give Tails Doll his movement and voice back. We'll all go with Egg Pawn's idea, agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled!" He said, slamming his hand on the table. "Now let's go do whatever the _nuts_ Mecha suggested."

As they got up to leave, Tails Doll placed a hand on Metal Knuckles shoulder. "**You insignificant weakling! I shall now end your pathetic life!**"

Metal Knuckles backed up as Tails Doll continued to float towards him. "Come on, Tails Doll, can't you take a joke? Lighten up!"

"**Tell me when you feel the sunshine…**"

The others watched them. As Metal Knuckles began screaming, Metared then said, "I guess we could wait another minute or so…"


	6. Meeting 6

Gimmicks are most likely necessary at some point…

* * *

MCoME #6

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Inside the meeting room sat Mecha Sonic, Tails Doll, Eggrobo, Egg Pawn #37 and ED-MF1999. Eggrobo was talking to ED-MF1999 about the design of the pistol attached to his arm. "And that's the full story."

"But you haven't told me anything yet..." He replied.

"Well too bad, I'm not saying anything further."

*Beep beep, beep beep beep* Egg Pawn shook his fist.

"Oh, shut up." Eggrobo replied. "Don't make me shoot you again."

*Beep beep beep*

"What?! The equivalent of a handgun?!?" That's it!" Eggrobo aimed at him as Egg Pawn braced himself.

Tails Doll stopped him from firing his pistol by placing his hand in front of the gun. "**Enough! I sense that the egotistical parasite will be here in a minute.**"

Eggrobo lowered his gun. "Typical."

Metal Knuckles suddenly dug up through the floor and attempted to punch Tails Doll who moved to the side, causing Metal Knuckles to miss and hit his chair.

Eggrobo looked at him before turning to Tails Doll. "Did you mean him, or Metared?"

"**I meant the bigger egotistical parasite, but that works too.**"

Just then, Metared entered the room with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Well, let's get started."

"We can't yet." Mecha Sonic responded. "Metal Sonic isn't here yet."

"Oh...so we're going to wait for him then?"

"Yep." Mecha nodded.

"Screw Metal Sonic!" ED-MF1999 said. "Let's start this thing already."

The others raised an eyebrow at ED-MF1999 before Metared said, "What's gotten into you? You're usually nice towards people."

"Well there's no point being nice to someone who hates everyone."

"Well I guess that's true, a little."

Metal Sonic suddenly walked in as he said, "Sorry guys, I had to kill this guy for giving me a speeding ticket, it was just ridiculous." As he sat down he said, "So, hurry up and start, Metared."

"I know how to do my job, Metty."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Vixus?" Mecha Sonic asked.

Metal Knuckles sat up. "Yeah, I wanna know too."

Metal Sonic crossed his arms. "Very well. It was a rocky start, and still kinda is, but it's getting there. We fight and argue on a daily basis, but that's good, because it's a hate/hate relationship."

"So have you two done it yet?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"Robots can't do that."

"I'm sure Eggman could help with that."

"No. Just no."

ED-MF1999 sighed. "Typical."

Metal Sonic turned to him. "Have you got something to say, butt monkey?"

"Yeah, I think all you do is say how you hate everyone, for no reason at all! I'm sure people would like you if you weren't such a sadist."

"Pfft. Foolish low level trash, you know nothing."

As ED-MF1999 got up, Metared slammed his hand on the table. "Enough rambling! We should have started the meeting by now, so I will proceed to do so." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the sixth annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and pwn him like the noob he is! Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "I hate everyone, and I hate ED-MF1999."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"If you're here, then I'm here." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he said, "We should order pizza at some point..."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair.

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"I like other people, but I hate Metal Sonic."

"And today's special guest is E-123 Omega." He said, gesturing towards Omega.

Mecha Sonic stroked his chin. "Omega, huh? Amusing..."

Omega looked around. "Before we begin, there is one thing I must know. Which of you robots serve under Eggman?" He transformed his right arm into a machine gun. "Your execution shall be swift."

"We're all for the same cause, Omega." Metared reassured him. "Even me, who was created by Eggman, we'll turn against him soon enough after we take care of another small matter first."

"So, you were all created by Eggman, but are turning against him."

"Pretty much." Eggrobo shrugged.

"I shall trust you for now, but if you are lying I will eliminate you all."

ED-MF1999 pointed at Metal Sonic. "I suggest you start with Metal Sonic for being a total ass."

"Oh, shut up, ED-MF1999." He replied.

Mecha Sonic raised his hand a little. "So anyway, I have a plan."

"Go ahead, Mecha." Metared said.

"I was thinking, why don't we just take his shoes?"

"Take his shoes?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, take his shoes. Without them, he wouldn't be able to run very fast."

"And how do you know it's the shoes."

"Well, I was told one time Eggman stole the shoes and Sonic had to spindash through lame puzzled levels to get them back."

Metal Knuckles raised his fist. "I don't recall that happening."

"**You don't recall your inferiority complex either.**"

"Stop mocking me, you stupid doll!"

"**Mocking you is the only meaning for your existence at this present time.**"

"I hate you. I really do."

"Join the club." Metal Sonic responded.

Metared sighed. "Guys, come on, let's not go randomly off topic again. Omega, have you got an idea?"

"The hedgehog is of no concern to me as long as his goal is to defeat Eggman. Eggman is my only target as of this time."

"Why did I even bother to invite you?!" Metared slammed his head on the desk. "You guys are impossible."

"Metal Sonic is worse." ED-MF1999 responded.

"Don't make me come over there." Metal Sonic replied.

Eggrobo turned to Omega. "So how many robots have you killed?"

"I have made it my goal to destroy all other Eggman robots. Your group of robots seem to have also rebelled against Eggman, so I may make an exception for now."

*Beep beep beep beep beep* Egg Pawn replied.

"I don't think you can know how I feel, since you haven't been shut off and thrown away like scrap metal."

*Beep beep*

"Exactly."

"Could you guys shut the hell up?!" Mecha Sonic yelled. "I agree with Metared, let's get this done immediately."

"**I too agree with the extra spiky Sonic robot.**" Tails Doll nodded.

"Thank you." Metared finally raised his head. "Now who here has an idea?"

"I've got one." ED-MF1999 raised his hand.

"It's not to do with Metal Sonic, is it?"

"Heavens no, he's not worth including in my idea."

"I wouldn't wanna be in your crappy idea too." Metal Sonic responded.

"I say, we raise a dark chao specifically to defeat Sonic."

Metared shook his head. "Nah, chao raising takes too long."

ED-MF1999 sat back in his chair. "Fine, whatever."

"Yes, so now we need one more." He then glanced over at Tails Doll. "Ah, Tails Doll, in the last five meetings you haven't brought up one idea, so now's your chance, lay it on me!"

"**Very well. **???"

Metared stroked his chin. "Hmm, it's just so crazy that it might work."

Metal Knuckles sighed. "As much as I hate Tails Doll right now, I agree."

"Excellent." Eggrobo commented.

"He is wise indeed." Omega said.

"Good stuff." Mecha Sonic added, giving him a thumbs up.

"Bravo." Metal Sonic said sarcastically as he did a slow clap.

ED-MF1999 put his palm to his forehead. "See? This is what I mean; you have a go at everyone for no reason!"

"That's just who I am, why do you even care?"

"Because I believe that everyone can have at least a little kindness in their heart, even a cold lifeless robot. It may sound weird coming from an Eggman robot, but it's possible for robots to also have emotions."

"...I'll think about it..."

Metared picked up his clipboard. "Yes, well now that your meaningless conversation is over, we can end this meeting with the vote."

Tails Doll quickly cleared his throat and said, "**All those in favour of my sophisticated idea, raise your inferior hands! I'm joking, of course.**" Everyone else raised their hands seconds later.

Metared then said, "So it's settled, we'll go with Tails Doll's idea."

"**You have made the right choice, Metared, now form an alliance with me, and we'll- **"

"No. No alliances, especially with you."

"**I respect your feelings as much as I respect the dirt beneath my feet!**"

"Sure, whatever." Metared quickly got up and left, followed by most of the others seconds later.

As ED-MF1999 got up to leave, Metal Sonic called him over. "So, do you really think all robots are capable of expressing kindness?"

"Of course, anything's possible with enough effort."

"Sadly, kindness wasn't included in my design, and neither was your brain structure." He said before leaving.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to us eventually." ED-MF1999 said as he followed him out the room.


	7. Meeting 7

There's probably a few spelling errors I wasn't entirely sure about. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to do this one…

* * *

MCoME #7

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Inside the meeting room, everyone had already gathered there and sat in their assigned seats. Everyone there wore black suits with top hats, thick moustaches and monocles over their right eye, and they had a cup of tea placed in front of them. Metared entered the room moments later, wearing the same outfit as the others. "Good evening, gentlemen." He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "I see you've all abided by the rules and regulations."

Metal Knuckles raised his fist. "Umm, why are we doing this again?"

"What he said." Eggrobo added.

"Don't you guys know? This is gentlemen's week, where you must wear typical gentlemen clothing and behave like a gentleman." Metared replied.

Mecha Sonic shook his head. "You just totally made that up."

"Maybe I did, but you'll never know."

"The internet exists for things like this."

"Whatever, that's not important, but what is important is that we will now act like gentlemen."

"Sophisticated gentlemen?" ED-MF1999 asked.

"Knock yourself out." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the seventh annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and laugh at him while we sip over tea!"

"**Damn straight.**" Tails Doll replied before taking a sip of his tea.

"Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, sighed and said, "This is stupid…"

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"A gentleman is always on time." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

"**I'm now a sophisticated gentleman, biotch!**"

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he yelled, "I shall go for a smashing game of chucking boulders after this rather amusing meeting."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair. "The breathtaking antics here fill my heart with joy."

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises before tipping his top hat.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"I wish you all a pleasant day, fellow gentlemen." He said with a nod.

"And today's special guest is Silver Sonic from Sonic 2, who will separate himself from us by speaking with wooden signs."

Silver Sonic held up a sign which said, "You bet your ass I will."

Metared arched forward as he placed his hands on the table. "Now, gentlemen, who has an idea of enough interest to be worth discussing?"

"There's no need to lengthen your words." Eggrobo replied.

"I'll lengthen them if I feel like it."

Egg Pawn adjusted his monocle. *Beep beep beep beep, beep beep, beep beep beep, beep; beep beep; ???, beep*

ED-MF1999 then said, "I'll shorten his suggestion for the convenience of others. He said that instead of trying to bring down the anthropomorphic hedgehog physically, we should bring him down emotionally."

Metared played with his moustache. "Pray tell, Egg Pawn #37, how would you accomplish this?"

*Beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep*

"He says we should go after his friends, such as his best friend and sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower, and his stalker/self proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose. We could kidnap them and send videos of us torturing them to Sonic. What kind of torture you ask? The kind of torture which involves games like Superman 64."

Tails Doll chuckled at his comment. "**I do generally enjoy the basis of the Eggman robot's idea. Miles Prower should be mine to torture, and the horrible video game idea was pure genius. It rivals some of my most horrendous torture methods.**"

"Basically, most of what Tails Doll said." Metared said after he was done.

Metal Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry but this is stupid, not Egg Pawn's idea, by the way, I thought it was good, but this gentleman thing in general."

"I personally think it's a positive experience in life to imitate stereotypes of certain others." Mecha Sonic replied.

"You would." Metal Sonic narrowed his eyes at him.

Silver Sonic held up a sign which said, "Why didn't I have to participate?"

"Because you're just..."there"...yeah, that's it." Metared replied.

He flipped the sign over. "Oh, okay."

"So fellow gentlemen." Metal Knuckles began as he sat up. "Anyone up for a round of boulder toss?"

"No." Everyone replied without hesitation.

"What a cruel world I live in..." he said before slouching back in his chair.

"This is stupid..." Metal Sonic said again.

"**On the contrary, my dear companion. This meeting which tacks on an additional gimmick in order to stay interesting has more of a hidden meaning behind it. It may be to test our patience, as you've witnessed. It may be to better ourselves and see how we imitate typical rich gentlemen. Or, it may be for the lulz, and since it might be for the lulz, it's perfectly fine.**"

Silver Sonic held up a sign saying, "Tails Doll is right, we should go with the flow and handle any situation which comes your way, because sometimes you have to learn to adapt."

"**Thank you for your positive feedback on my ambiguous suggestions.**"

He flipped over the sign. "But of course. I had to give my input on your promiscuous assumptions due to the amount of thought and decent vocabulary in your comment."

"**I am amused by your own personal thought pattern.**"

Metal Sonic turned to Metared. "Did I mention this was _stupid_?"

"Yes, three times now."

"I say!" Metal Knuckles randomly said as he stood up.

"What do you say, fellow gentleman?" Eggrobo replied.

"A pizza would hit the spot, wouldn't you say?"

Mecha Sonic tipped his hat. "I humbly agree, a pizza would be quite ravishing."

Metared rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, that's all fine and good, but I still need at least one more idea, would someone care to offer one?"

Silver Sonic held up another sign which said, "I have somewhat of an idea."

"Try to hurry if you wouldn't mind." Metared said, looking at his pocket watch.

Silver Sonic flipped over the sign. "Well, we could put a bomb in a chilli dog."

"It's been suggested." Metal Sonic replied. "Once again, this meeting is stupid."

Silver Sonic held up another sign saying, "Maybe someone could challenge Sonic to a tennis match."

"And why a tennis match?" Metared asked.

He flipped over the sign. "Because we can."

"You have a point." Metared replied, stroking his chin. "But I still don't like it. We're going with Egg Pawn's idea."

Silver Sonic held up a sign saying, "Fine, be like that."

"Fine, I will. So, gentlemen, we'll be going with Egg Pawn's idea."

Eggrobo fired his pistol into the air. "Good show, old chap."

"Simply smashing!" Metal Knuckles added.

"Truly marvellous." Mecha Sonic said.

"Stuff." Silver Sonic's sign said.

"Wonderful choice." ED-MF1999 added.

"Great idea but really stupid meeting." Metal Sonic crossed his arms.

"**The sunshine approves.**" Tails Doll nodded.

Metared cleared his throat before adjusting his monocle. "Well then, gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned, calmly and gentlemanly make your way to the exit, and I look forward to seeing you all next week...besides Silver Sonic."

Silver Sonic held up a sign saying, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Gentlemanly?" Metal Sonic questioned him. "Is that even a word?"

"I have no idea." Metared said before leaving. The others got up to leave seconds later in a calm and collected manner.


	8. Meeting 8

I didn't have much to work with here…

* * *

MCoME #8

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Egg Pawn #37 and ED-M1999 stood in the corridor outside the meeting room; they had just finished their discussion.

"So are you sure about this?" ED-MF1999 asked.

Egg Pawn responded with a nod.

ED-MF1999 sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

Shortly afterwards, the two of them entered the meeting room and took their seats. Everyone was there but Metared, as usual. The room was quiet as Egg Pawn and ED-MF1999 sat down, then Mecha Sonic spoke moments later. "So hey, I'm gonna go check out that nightclub again tonight, Metal Sonic, you coming?"

Metal Sonic shrugged. "I haven't got anything better to do today."

"Count me in." Metal Knuckles said.

"I'll come too." ED-MF1999 added. "It was quite stylish and colourful."

"**Don't forget about me, fellow associates.**" Tails Doll said.

Mecha Sonic shook his head. "Uh, sorry Tails Doll but I'm gonna have to disagree on this one. You can't come with us." The others agreed with him.

"**And why the hell not?**"

"Well remember last time?"

---

Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Eggrobo, Egg Pawn and ED-MF1999 were standing in a line outside a nightclub and were approaching the front of the queue. The others showed their ID's at the door and went on in while the bouncer held Tails Doll back. "I'm gonna need to see some identification."

"**The sunshine will suffice!**" Tails Doll said as the red dot on his head glowed.

The others were inside the club when they heard a scream but carried on with what they were doing. Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic leaned against a wall, drinking Chaos Soda which had changed its name to Chaos Cola for no apparent reason. Metal Knuckles was having an arm wrestling match with another robot and was currently winning. ED-MF1999 was doing the robot while Egg Pawn was watching as ED-MF1999 said, "Look Egg Pawn, I'm doing the robot! Funny, huh?"

Egg Pawn shrugged then noticed Eggrobo loading his pistol. Without the second notice, Egg Pawn grabbed a table and tossed it at Eggrobo who had finished loading his pistol and managed to dodge it by a few inches before turning to Egg Pawn. "What the hell, man! What was that about?!?"

Egg Pawn pointed at Eggrobo. *Beep beep beep beep, beep beep, beep beep beep*

"I wish you talked in a language that didn't suck."

Egg Pawn responded to his reply by chucking another table which Eggrobo slid under and started firing at Egg Pawn who jumped behind another table before taking out his gun and firing back. Meanwhile half the other robots within the nightclub were panicking due to the shootout going on and Tails Doll's treatment of the staff as he entered the building.

As Tails Doll hovered towards the others, one bouncer placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we don't like your kind around here."

"**My kind? Your kind doesn't deserve the right of being killed by me, because then I'd be acknowledging your existence.**" with a kick he sent the bouncer flying through a wall.

Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic were still leaning against a wall while all this commotion went on. "Great night, huh?" Mecha Sonic said before taking a sip.

"You said it." Metal Sonic replied as he also took a sip.

---

As Mecha Sonic nodded, Tails Doll shook his head. "**In case your weak sense of memory isn't functioning well, Egg Pawn and Eggrobo caused the problem.**"

"Yeah but you're weird."

"**Your reasoning saddens me.**"

Just then, Metared entered the room with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Great, you're all here."

"Yes, we always are." Metal Sonic said. "Now let's get this thing on the road."

"Of course." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the eighth annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and confine him to an eternity of watching cliché soap opera's!

"**Hey, that's my line!**" Tails Doll glared at him.

"Sorry, it was the first thing which came to mind. Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "I personally want Tails Doll to come to the nightclub with us."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"Even if I'm here, I personally don't." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed. "**I agree with the sadist.**"

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll and held up a fist as he yelled, "The more the merrier, I always say."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair. "You never say that, Metal Knuckles."

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises before shrugging.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"I don't think it was his fault, and I welcome his company."

"And today's special guest is…a dark chao from Sonic Adventure 2, who'll go by the name of Darky."

Mecha Sonic glanced at the chao, and then turned to Metared. "We're really scrapping the bottom of the barrel now."

"Darky? More like Dorky." Metal Knuckles said before getting a melon thrown at him. "Why you! Don't make me punch you!"

"Save the punching for afterwards, Metal Knuckles." Metared replied. "Let's start this meeting before it finishes…by the way, what on earth were you guys talking about involving Tails Doll?"

"**The extra spiky headed Sonic robot believes that inviting me to a nightclub will be a bad idea, based on what happened last time when a whole bunch of havoc was caused, even though Egg Pawn and Eggrobo were the ones who caused it.**" The dot on Tails Doll's head glowed.

"They still never finished that." Metal Knuckles added.

Metared stroked his chin. "I see…and may I ask why I wasn't invited?"

ED-MF1999 raised his hand. "It may have something to do with you not necessarily being a part of our group."

"That's no excuse."

"Yeah but I th-"

"Shut up, ED-MF1999."

"Oh, okay…"

Darky sat up. "Chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao; chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao." After several moments of silence, he took out a sign which read, "Even though I don't know, or give a damn about you guys, I think he should be allowed to come; just think about it. How would you feel if your friends went somewhere and wouldn't allow you to go with them?"

"**The little chao makes a good point.**" Tails Doll commented.

_I wonder if we'll even get an idea during this meeting…_" Metared thought to himself.

Egg Pawn took his standard orange gun out but before he could raise it ED-MF1999 stopped him from doing so. "Hey, are you sure you wanna be doing this?" ED-MF1999 asked quietly.

Egg Pawn nodded, which got the attention of Eggrobo. "I think we should finish our business, and I'll finish it right here." He raised his pistol and fired at Egg Pawn. ED-MF1999 saw the attack coming and threw himself in the path of the oncoming shot, shocking most people in the room.

ED-MF1999 lay on the ground, covering the right side of his chest where he was shot as Egg Pawn rushed over to him. *Beep beep, beep beep!*

ED-MF1999 uttered the words, "Kick his ass, man." before his body went limp.

Egg Pawn stood up and turned to Eggrobo before firing a single shot, which grazed Eggrobo's arm. Egg Pawn slid under Eggrobo's second shot before jumping across the table at him while taking out a second gun. Eggrobo slid back in his chair as he pulled out a second gun, did a backwards somersault and used his chair as a shield to block the gunfire. As Egg Pawn landed, Eggrobo whacked him his across the face with one gun, followed by Egg Pawn uppercuting Eggrobo with his.

Eggrobo fired another shot which Egg Pawn dodged as he ducked to the right before also firing a shot. Eggrobo dodged it by an inch as he bent back before spinning round completely and firing both guns at Egg Pawn while he did the same, sending them both flying back several feet.

They reloaded their guns and charged at each other once more, gracefully dodging each of their bullets and trying to detect their opponent's movements to catch them out. A whole minute had passed by since their battle had begun; Eggrobo's right arm had been blasted off, he had dozens of dents all over his body and a few sparks were present.

Egg Pawn's left arm had been blasted off, he also had dozens of dents all over his body, and he'd been shot in his right eye. The two of them had paused for quite a while. Meanwhile, Darky turned to the others and took out a sign which said, "Hey, why don't those two just kill Sonic."

"That's not such a bad idea." Metal Sonic said.

"Yes, I agree, let's do it." Metared added.

After overhearing the idea, Eggrobo and Egg Pawn regained their balance, and shook hands a moment later.

"This was a good meeting." Mecha Sonic said as he watched Eggrobo and Egg Pawn. "Tails Doll, after a change of heart I've decided that it's unfair for you not to come."

"**Glad you could see things my way**." Tails Doll nodded. "**The next time I shall grind your bones to make sausages.**"

"I'm up for that." Metal Knuckles added.

"Indeed, it was a good meeting." Metared nodded. "A little unexpected but still good."

Darky then held up a sign saying, "Hey, is ED-MF1999 alright?"

"Who cares?" Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Metared said in unison. And so ended another meeting which didn't really make much sense at all…


	9. Meeting 9

Insert unneeded and irrelevant comment here.

* * *

MCoME #9

Somewhere in the area of Adabat, in an unknown location…

Inside the meeting room, everyone had already gathered there and sat in their assigned seats, except Metared, as usual. Everyone was quiet, with the exception of Eggrobo who was reloading his pistol for some unknown reason.

Egg Pawn #37 turned to him as he did so. *Beep beep beep, beep beep*

"No, Egg Pawn, I'm not gonna randomly start firing at you, if I was, I'd warn you first."

Metal Knuckles glanced around the room before speaking. "So…how bout them Mets?"

"That's one of the most cliché lines ever." Metal Sonic replied.

"I'm just passing the time."

"**Someone needs to pass the sausages, because I'm hungry!**" Tails Doll randomly commented.

Mecha Sonic tilted his head slightly. "Tails Doll, I've noticed you've been acting a little strange for the last few weeks?"

"**What ever do you mean, my amigo?**"

"Things like that. You seem to treat us like friends now, and act quite immature occasionally."

"**And I shouldn't be allowed to do these things, because…?**"

"Status Quo is god." Mecha Sonic nodded.

"Stick to the status quo!" ED-MF1999 added.

Metal Sonic put his palm to his forehead. "Oh god, now I'm thinking of High School Musical."

"It's not that bad if you actually like, y'know, high school, and musical's in general." Eggrobo replied.

"Well I hate both."

"You hate a lot of things." ED-MF1999 responded.

Metal Sonic nodded. "And don't you forget it."

Just then, Metared entered the room with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he said, "Gentlemen!" He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Good to have you all here as usual, there are some strange things up in the air that need to be discussed today."

"What would those be?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"You'll see in time, anyway, let's start." Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the ninth annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and send him crappy fanfiction stories!"

"The worst we can find!" ED-MF1999 chipped in, pumping his fist in the air.

"**He'll have to sit and read them all and we'll monitor his mind, hahaha.**" Tails Doll added.

"I bet nobody saw a Mystery Science Theatre reference coming." Mecha Sonic said.

"I sure didn't." Metared replied. "Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "I'm feeling more moody today."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed.

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll just shrugged as he said, "Meh."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair. "Reload."

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"Good morning, good evening, and to all a good night!"

"And today's special guest is Rocket Metal Sonic from Sonic the Fighters, which may I say was a little underrated. We'll refer to him as RMS."

RMS saluted Metared, and then turned to Metal Sonic. "Yo."

"Sup." Metal Sonic replied with a brief nod.

"Now." Metared slammed his hands on the table then placed a pair of shades over his eyes. "It seems we may have a spy in our mitts." He said as he removed the shades.

"That was pointless." Mecha Sonic said.

"My ego crushes your puny opinion!"

"No, I don't think it does."

"Do I count as I spy?" RMS asked.

"No. Besides, shouldn't you be using leet speak? That's what it says on the script." Metared said, glancing at the paper again.

"It's too hard, so I don't feel like it."

"Fine, whatever."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Because our last two plans have gone wrong." Metared took out a sheet of paper. "Egg Pawn's idea at meeting seven which involved kidnapping Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose, then applying torture methods which would be sent to Sonic was foiled somehow since Tails saw it coming again and was prepared, crazy prepared may I add. Then last weeks meeting, where Egg Pawn and Eggrobo would team up and just blast Sonic to bits; the second they came near Tails' workshop they got blown to bits with a rocket launcher! Yet again, crazy prepared."

RMS glanced at Egg Pawn and Eggrobo simultaneously. "Man, that must have been harsh."

"You said it." Eggrobo replied. "It took us days to get fixed.

*Beep beep, beep* Egg Pawn nodded.

Metared put away the piece of paper. "And this results in me asking how Tails would know about these things?"

"Maybe he's psychic." Metal Knuckles responded.

Mecha Sonic crossed his arms. "Maybe he's just always, y'know, crazy prepared."

"**Maybe you guys are just stupid.**" Tails Doll said.

RMS leaned forward. "Hey, couldn't you just, all charge in and kidnap him since you can just ambush and overwhelm him?"

Metal Sonic shook his head. "That logic, man, we're not allowed to have that here."

"Besides, that's too easy." Metared added.

"I personally think it'd be quite fun to do it that way…" Metal Knuckles said.

"So…" Metared shifted his eyes from left to right. "Whodunit then?"

"I know I'm no traitor." ED-MF1999 responded.

"**There is no traitor here, Metared.**" Tails Doll said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Metared questioned him.

"**I can look into the hearts of others, know what they're thinking, know how they're feeling, and know that person's deepest and darkest secrets if it comes to that, for I am Tails Doll, the doll which nightmares are made of.**"

RMS raised his hand. "But robots don't have hearts."

"**Silence, non-believer! Before I grind you into sausages!**"

"What kind?"

"**Your kind!**"

"Can I have some?"

"…**You annoy me.**"

Metal Sonic chuckled. "Man, RMS, you really know the right things to say sometimes."

"So guys, could we get some ideas now?" Metared asked. "We haven't got all day."

"I have one!" Metal Knuckles said as he raised his fist.

Metared sighed as he sat back. "Let me guess, you're going to suggest chucking a boulder at him, isn't it?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh?"

"I was going to suggest chucking TWO boulders at him!" Metal Knuckles nodded twice in approval of his plan.

"How is that any different?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"And how does it make it any less stupid?" Metal Sonic added.

"Well…" Metal Knuckles began. "With two boulders it's easier to hit him."

Metared stroked his chin for a few moments. "I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No."

"That's harsh."

"Indeed, and that's what makes it so good."

RMS raised his hand. "Yo, big robot guy, I think I got a suggestion for ya."

"Well it's always nice to have ideas from our guests, so go ahead."

"Okay, get this." RMS used his hands to demonstrate his idea. "He capture Sonic, and we drag Sonic into orbit."

After a few moments of silence, Metared raised an eyebrow. "Umm, how?"

RMS shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well thank you so much for your random idea which anyone could have easily pulled out of their ass."

"Your welcome." RMS gave him a thumbs up.

"Umm, you see, there's this certain thing called sarcasm, and I'm doing it now."

"Okay, cool."

Metared put his palm to his forehead. "That's it, I give up."

Metal Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Good job, man."

"It's what I do." RMS replied, nodding back at him.

Mecha Sonic shook his head in disbelief, which most people tend to do often. "Man, these meetings get worse every week."

"**On the contrary, my extra spiky robotic Sonic pal, it gets better for people like me, who come here to be entertained, and have some laughs.**"

"Well I'm sure only you come here for the laughs."

"**I wouldn't be too sure about that.**"

"Actually I was totally kidding, in a non-joking way."

"**I see.**"

"You guys are pretty cool." RMS randomly said. "It makes me sad that I'll only be here once."

"You could probably come to a club or something with us." Metal Sonic said. "Right, everybody?"

Everyone else replied with random grunts, not caring very much, while ED-MF1999 said, "As long as Metal Sonic isn't being a douche, I'm cool with it."

Metared removed his palm from his forehead. "Okay, before you start going into detail concerning the next few days, I'm going to clear this up now so I can get the hell out of here."

"About damn time." Eggrobo said, firing his pistol in midair.

"So those for Metal Knuckles' idea, raise your hands."

Metal Knuckles was the only one in the room to raise his hand. He looked around and then sighed. "I wish you guys would have more faith in it…"

"Now, those for RMS' idea, raise your hands."

"We still don't even know much about it." Eggrobo replied, while the other remotely agreed.

"Well, he's right, RMS, could you tell us more about it?"

"Uhh…" He scratched his forehead before saying, "Maybe you could steal a rocket ship or something from Eggman, or G.U.N, and then capture Sonic, tie him to the rocket and blast him off into space."

The others shrugged before raising their hands.

Tails Doll turned to RMS and said, "**Hey Rocket Metal Sonic, Metared will inform you that I'm bad since I'm a demonic possessed doll, but I still have my limitations and sanity intact. We could form an alliance and work together to achieve things which were once deemed impossible, what do you say?**"

"Sorry, I don't do alliances."

"**You'll learn to regret this day, RMS.**"

"I will?"

"**Yes. There is no escaping the sunshine.**"

Metared then said, "Actually if you don't look in his eyes, it's possible to avoid the sunshine, just thought I'd point that out." Metared said before getting up and leaving the room. The others got up seconds later and left the room.


	10. Meeting 10

Finally the last of these meetings, and it'll probably be almost twice the length of an average one. Since it's the last one, I thought, sure, why not.

* * *

MCoME #10

Somewhere in the area of…well, you get the point…

Inside the meeting room, everyone had already gathered there and sat in their assigned seats, except Metared, which happens most of the time. Everyone was in silence for about 30 seconds, before Mecha Sonic finally said, "So, our last meeting, huh? It feels like time just flew by."

"Yeah." Metal Sonic nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, I might miss these…only because I haven't got much else to do these days."

"I agree." Metal Knuckles replied. "Not about the free time thing, I mean about missing these meetings. I mean, they were always fun, I only come here because I like seeing you guys and the random comments which happen occasionally…oh, and the plans too, I guess."

*Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep, beep beep beep beep* Egg Pawn sighed.

"I too, agree." ED-MF1999 placed a hand on his shoulder. "You never appreciate something until it's gone, or it's going to go soon enough."

"**Yes.**" Tails Doll began. "**At first I didn't think much of you guys, but now I've come to think of you all as close friends or fellow associates.**"

"What Tails Doll said." Eggrobo added. "I really didn't feel like saying much to you guys at first, but I enjoyed myself as these meetings went on, and me and Egg Pawn even have random shootouts for fun now." Eggrobo gave Egg Pawn a thumbs up while Egg Pawn did the same.

Mecha Sonic sighed. "Yeah, I guess we're all gonna miss these childish meetings quite a bit…"

Just then, Metared entered the room with the camera focusing on him from a low angle as he calmly said, "Hey gentlemen." He walked over to the table and sat down then took out a clipboard. "Well, today is the last meeting, it seems. We had a good run, regardless of the random conflict during those times."

"Indeed we did, Meta." Metal Sonic nodded briefly. "Indeed we did."

"Yeah, well I guess I'd better do my usual routine…" Metared cleared his throat. "Now, welcome to the tenth, and last annual Metallic Council of Maniacal Evil week meetings...of doom! You already know me as Metared, and we're here for one reason, to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and kill him, because it's what we try to do. Now for the robot roll call! Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic who was sitting to the right of him, raised his hand and said, "I just want you all to know that even though I may hate you, I can tolerate you all a lot too."

"Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles!"

"I guess that means you consider us friends, and if we have another meeting, I'll be there, because I always am." He replied as he sat in the chair to Metared's left.

"Tails Doll!"

Tails Doll who sat right next to Metal Sonic, raised his hand and the red dot on his antenna flashed. "**I, to, feel the same as Metal Sonic.**"

"Metal Knuckles!"

Metal Knuckles sat next to Tails Doll just shrugged as he said, "Yeah, you guys are my homies, my amigos, my crew, and any other word related to friendship."

"Eggrobo!"

Eggrobo sat on the last seat in Metal Sonic's row next to Metal Knuckles; he raised his gun and fired in midair. "All this talk of friendship is gonna make me sick…but I agree."

"Egg Pawn #37 from Sonic Heroes!"

The Egg Pawn sat next to Mecha Sonic and made a few beeping noises.

"Egg Fighter, also known as ED-MF1999 from Sonic Unleashed."

"Even though you guys boss me around quite a bit, I don't hold any grudges, and I enjoy the time I spend with you all."

"And today's special guest is…um, SA2, who is an elite ninja wearing a typical black ninja outfit with the Sonic Adventure 2 logo on his chest." SA2 nodded back at him.

Metal Sonic turned to him. "So who are you, exactly?"

SA2 sat up. "I'm the guy who writes this crap, who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who comes to these meetings and tries to defeat Sonic occasionally."

"Nice to meet you." SA2 said before shaking his hand.

"Ditto." Metal Sonic replied.

Metal Knuckles looked in Metared's direction moments later. "Hey, so Metared, are we going to start the meeting and share ideas now?"

Metared shook his head. "Nah, I'm just not feeling it today, besides, last week's idea didn't go so well either. Tails blew up the rocket before we even attempted to catch Sonic. I swear, it's like he's stalking us now."

"Well considering he has been a target of a few plans, it makes sense that he'd strike immediately now." Eggrobo replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Instead of devising a plan, let's discuss some previous events instead."

"They're not gonna be flashback related, are they?" SA2 asked.

"Most likely."

"That sucks…"

"Hey!" ED-MF1999 randomly yelled. "Remember that snowboarding trip we had?"

"I don't recall writing that…" SA2 responded.

"Well apparently it happened."

---

Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles and ED-MF1999 were on top of a hill by a two-story cavern with orange snowboards which had the Eggman's face on them. Metal Knuckles glanced around the area before saying, "Hey, where's Egg Pawn and Eggrobo?"

"Egg Pawn is apparently tired." ED-MF1999 began. "And Eggrobo just didn't feel like taking part in this."

Mecha Sonic shrugged as he picked up his snowboard and headed to the edge of the cliff. "Oh well, more fun for us."

"**Last one to the bottom shall be grinded into sausages!**" Tails Doll exclaimed.

"Well then, let's do it." Metal Sonic said before taking off, with the others taking off shortly after. They travelled down the slippery slope at extreme speeds, avoiding trees and a few mousses which seemed to randomly appear out of nowhere. Tails Doll hit a ramp as Metal Knuckles slowly approached him and landed further ahead. Mecha Sonic managed to trip up Metal Sonic who rolled down the hill for a few seconds before grabbing Mecha Sonic by his right arm. They both rolled down the hill, forming a massive snowball around them as they did so which gained speed at a rapid rate.

ED-MF1999 turned around in time to see it before getting caught in the giant snowball. Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles also got hit by the massive snowball shortly afterwards, then they reached the bottom of the hill several moments later and hit a grizzly bear who was reading a newspaper and were finally stopped by a tree.

---

ED-MF1999 put a hand to his chin as he nodded a few times. "Good times…except that I got mauled by that bear shortly after…"

"Everything's worse with bears." SA2 nodded.

"Ain't that the truth..."

"Yet again, why wasn't I there?" Metared asked.

"You weren't part of the main group." Eggrobo replied.

"I see, well, any more memories you wish to share?"

Mecha Sonic suddenly clicked his fingers. "Hey, Metal Sonic, remember that time we did the knife fight thing in a hospital waiting room?"

"Oh yeah…"

---

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic were sitting in a half full hospital waiting room with around 20 other people waiting in the brightly lit beige room. Metal Sonic had headphones on and was listening to the song Knife Fight by Lemon Demon as he noticed Mecha Sonic staring at him several times from further away.

Metal Sonic eventually stood up and randomly said, "I'm tired of your mind games! I'm sick of playing don't wake daddy, good sir! No more rock, paper, scissors for me!"

Mecha Sonic held his hand out as he stood up. "But wait! Are we not civilized gentlemen here?!"

Metal Sonic ignored him and instead took out a sharp knife. "I challenge you to a battle of knifes!" he then charged at Mecha Sonic who also took out a knife before Metal started slashing at him, missing Mecha repeatedly as he jumped back. Mecha then attacked back, with Metal blocking his attacks while others around chanted, "Yeah, Knife fight!"

Metal deflected one slash and aimed for his leg which he missed before Mecha struck back with two slashes which Metal dodged before jumping back. They both then watched the other closely as they slowly moved in a circle.

Metal rubbed his nose before saying, "Let me tell you something, I can't be beat."

"Oh yeah?" Mecha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause I'm the king of the streets."

"Well guess what, man, I'll pin you to the wall."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, your knife is way too small."

Metal clutched his fist. "Hey! My knife is super sharp and that's what counts! I'm gonna make you spill copious amounts!"

"Yeah well I'll be sure to thank you right after I shank you."

Metal sighed and walked off. "Screw this, I'm outta here." He said before leaving.

Mecha stood in silence for a few moments before taking his seat again.

---

"I still don't know why you left." Mecha Sonic said.

"I just felt like it, that's all." Metal Sonic replied.

"So there are no more flashbacks, right?" SA2 asked.

"**I still need one.**" Tails Doll said. "**Because I haven't said much at this meeting today. Anyone remember the time when I entered that street fighting match and the impotent fool was offering 1000 rings for however could defeat him? Sadly for him, I was in the neighbourhood, but lucky for him, I didn't feel like killing him.**"

---

In the middle of a field were dozens of people crowded around one area. Tails Doll floated across the park and towards the area due to all the commotion. There he saw two fighters in the centre of the crowd. One was a red hedgehog who stood over the other fighter who was a grey humanoid robot. The red hedgehog noticed Tails Doll straight away and pointed at him. "You! I shall challenge you to a fight!"

Tails Doll made his way through the crowd and stopped several feet away while the robot walked off.

"Okay, let's get started, man." The hedgehog said before getting into a fighting stance.

"**Don't underestimate me. I am Tails Doll; therefore you don't know the meaning of pain until you've faced me.**"

The hedgehog sped towards him and hit him with three kicks, knocking him back before charging at him again. He attacked with a punch which Tails Doll blocked before chuckling. The red dot on his antenna then lit up a second before he said; "Now it's my turn." The place suddenly faded into darkness as sun symbols suddenly appeared and Tails Doll did a typical fighting stance as he said, "Feel the sunshine." It suddenly went dark apart from dozens of multi-coloured bright flashes of light appearing as the hedgehog let out an agonizing cry of pain for a few moments.

When Tails Doll had finished his attack, he now stood with his back to the unconscious body and with a dark red sun symbol on his back as he softly said, "Can you feel it now?" The people watching were shocked and amazed as Tails Doll calmly strolled off and went about his business.

---

"**The sunshine is a powerful force not to be reckoned with.**"

"I doubt it." Metal Knuckles replied.

Metared suddenly looked at a wristwatch he was wearing. "Well, we'd better be ending this last meeting at some point soon."

"I can't believe it's nearly over already." ED-MF1999 said with a sigh. "Come on, guys, let's have a big hug!"

All the others disagreed while Tails Doll replied with, "**Hug me and die!**"

SA2 stroked his chin. "You know, I was thinking about doing something else with this, to be honest. I've been considering it for a little while."

"And what would this be?" Metared asked.

"Probably a continuation of this, but instead of just holding meetings, you actually go and put one of your plans into action and see how it works out and you plan all details ahead of time."

"So why don't you do it then?"

"Because I'm personally not good enough to do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, my spelling and vocabulary is okay, I guess. Comedy and action are really the things I do, but I really can't do prose."

"Is it purple prose?" Metal Knuckles asked.

SA2 shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Metared stroked his chin. "So this continuation idea you have, would it be good?"

"Well, I can come up with some pretty crazy plots at times…"

"I see…"

"You see well…"

"So was there really a point to this meeting?" Mecha Sonic asked. "It doesn't really seem like it, besides this being the last one."

"Well yeah, that's pretty much it, just recalling old memories and constantly pointing out that this is the last one." Metared replied.

"So should we try to make this memorable somehow?" Metal Sonic responded.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, I was wondering if someone else has an idea."

"It most likely can't be done." Eggrobo said as he reloaded his pistol. "Because we have no more ideas for this meeting…I think."

"Actually, you're right." SA2 replied.

"Oh, cool."

"So SA2," Mecha Sonic began. "What do you do outside of this meeting?"

"I'm an elite ninja who kicks ass and takes names, and I get by using the rule of cool."

"How does that work?"

"Ever skated across lava? You ever swam in toxic waste? Have you ever eaten steel for breakfast? Have you ever jumped over a shark, only using a Speedo?"

"But how do you ride a Speedo?"

"Exactly." SA2 nodded. "With the rule of cool almost anything is possible."

Suddenly, Eggrobo's mobile rang which played Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure 2 moments before he picked it up. "Hello?...oh, hey man, what's up?...There's gonna be a party later?...Alright, cool, I'll see you later." He said before hanging up. "So there's some party at Silver Sonic's house later, and all those other guys are invited."

"Which guys?" ED-MF1999 asked.

"Those other guys."

"Oh, okay."

Metal Sonic crossed his arms. "I'm sure you guys are all going, so Metared, are you coming also?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe so."

"Sure, why not. There'll most likely be cake anyway, which is also good."

Before anyone else could say anything, Tails Doll quickly said, "**If** **anyone makes a Portal reference that foolish individual will suffer a fate worse than death!**"

"So when's the party starting, Eggrobo?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"In about an hour."

"So shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes, lets." Metared replied as he stood up.

"I'll make my own way out." SA2 said before jumping through a conveniently placed nearby window, and landing on a tyrannosaurus rex before quickly speeding off down the streets, knocking several cars in his path out of the way.

"The rule of cool is a wonderful thing…" Metal Knuckles said as he watched in amazement.

"Indeed." Metared said.

The others left the room shortly after, one by one until the only one left in the room was Metared. He then put out the torches before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.


End file.
